Rasas
by hiraiki
Summary: Esta es una creación mía donde los humanos hemos sido invadidos y la guerra se desata por la tierra.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: INICIOS

Julio 24 de 2120, la tierra finalmente fue invadida como tanto sugirieron las películas, no sabemos cuándo empezó, ni como, la información es restringida para muchos, ¿qué si sé?, bueno sé que todas las personas están en campos de contención en zonas no peligrosas y fuera del alcance de los Room, llamados así por la gente, criaturas de baja estatura entre 1.50 y 1.70, los más grandes son de 2 metros, su compleción es humana, podría decirse combinada con una especie de lagarto.

Sus ojos son amarillos y su piel parece tener escamas, todos son distintos, por eso con los descubrimientos de años atrás pudimos dar batalla y lograr sobrevivir; de los campos de contención se sacan a los jóvenes con mejores habilidades para unirse a escuadrones de entrenamiento dirigidos por un capitán que se encarga de seleccionar a los más adecuados a escuadrones de batalla. En cada campo existen 7 escuadrones, rojo que se especializa en armas, dorado espadas, azul bombas, amarillo venenos, negro virus, violeta son los médicos y blanco estrategias de batalla, todos creados con el fin de atacar a las distintas clases de Room, ya que lo que realmente los hace diferentes es que por su tamaño y tipo de piel les afectan diferentes tipos de cosas, los más pequeños seden fácilmente a las armas de fuego por su tipo de piel, penetran fácilmente y caen más rápido, 10 cm más y necesitan detonaciones más fuertes para sucumbir, otros 10 los acabas con venenos y virus que entren directamente en su organismo, el resto su piel es más dura pero en la parte de unión de las extremidades no, es ahí donde el escuadrón dorado ataca cortando esas extremidades.

Yo, bueno yo soy al parecer una chica con habilidades pero con la desgracia de tenerla o al menos eso me dijo mi último capitán, desde los 10 años fui sacada del campo de contención para unirme al escuadrón de entrenamiento, mi capitán Leonard Racen me dijo que tenía mucho potencial, al cumplir 15 detectaron una fobia hacia los insectos, que después catalogaron como mi más grande debilidad, así decidieron no dejarme unir a ningún batallón, seguí entrenando hasta que en un incidente mi capitán se deshizo de mí, me envió a otro escuadrón, no se adonde pero el clima era distinto el lugar estaba nublado, lleno de vegetación y lluvia, solo a Racen pudo ocurrírsele enviarme a donde abundan los insectos, por lo que este era un campo cerrado, me dejaron en la entrada de las escaleras donde pasaron por mí, pasabas dos niveles antes de llegar al principal, el recluta que fue por mí era Joan Bein, un joven alto pelirrojo, piel clara y muy alegre, me conto de las instalaciones, a la entrada principal había unos cristales que reflejaban fotografías de los escuadrones de batalla, podía vérseles a todos de pie y perfectamente, mira ese chico de ahí es amigo mío es Liam Wong a sus 15 años entro en el escuadrón dorado, es muy bueno se rumorea que tal vez él sea el siguiente capitán del escuadrón. Siguió dándome un recorrido por el área y al final me llevo al lugar de la capitana Lucia James, una mujer alta, imponente, de cabello corto negro y ojos del mismo color en una piel clara como la nieve, me dejo a solas con ella, me contemplo un rato y se puso a leer un expediente, imagino el mío, - parece que eres una chica prometedora señorita Deckart, Racen me hablo de ti sabes, veré y te evaluare en estos meses, si eres digna de uno de mis escuadrones de batalla te unirás a uno si no, te enviare al siguiente campo de contención, donde si no eres apropiada, saldrás del escuadrón de entrenamiento, lo entiendes, - sí, señor, bien ahora sal, el señor Bein la llevara con su equipo, - ¿equipo?, - si aquí es más grande por lo que se divide a los reclutas por equipos, - oh, gracias, me di media vuelta y salí.

Joan me llevo hasta los cuartos del equipo 5, - espero te guste aquí, instálate y ve al comedor, aquí derecho encontraras letreros que te llevaran hasta ahí, - gracias, - y por cierto no te pregunte cómo te llamas, parecía tímido y más con la postura que adopto de ponerse una mano en la nuca, sonreí levemente, - soy Alin, - bueno Alin pues mucho gusto nos vemos después, se dio media vuelta y salió por el pasillo que me había señalado.

No había nadie en el dormitorio las camas eran literas en línea, nada fuera de lo común, hasta el final había una en la parte de abajo con un cambio de ropa de acuerdo al escuadrón del equipo así que me cambie, y fui al comedor, no fue difícil dar, era una zona muy amplia y llena de mesas largas, y unas reservadas al fondo para los batallones de acuerdo a su color.

Me forme en la fila y seguí a los chicos, me senté donde encontré vacío, la comida era muy rica, pero no se comparaba a lo que preparaban en mi antigua estación, de pronto los chicos comenzaron a pararse en posición de firmes, yo les seguí de mi lado derecho pasaron un grupo de chicos con los mismos uniformes solo que con detalles en color rojo, que se sentaron en los apartados del mismo color, unas vez que ellos se sentaron el resto también lo hizo, me daba cuenta que las costumbres de aquí eran diferentes a las que yo estaba acostumbrada.

El lugar de entrenamiento era cerrado, lo que me agrado bastante, ningún insecto a la vista, los entrenamientos eran similares a las clases anteriores que tenía así que me acople rápido, la primera fue entrenamiento físico, conocí a mi equipo aquí estaba formado por varias regiones. Nosotros llamamos regiones a las personas con ciertos rasgos físicos que los denominarían de un lugar, anteriormente las naciones se unieron en una sola por lo que quedan pocos rasgos característicos pero aun visibles, y muy característicos, a mi modo de verlo es una forma distinta de clasificación racista, en la que si eras de color eres afroamericano, ojos rasgados asiático, moreno latino, etc. A pesar de que ya no existan fronteras se sigue clasificando como si las hubiera.

-Bien en esta prueba cada equipo tiene que cruzar los obstáculos en una cantidad considerable de tiempo los primeros dos equipos completos en llegar obtendrán 10 puntos el tercero 9 y el resto 8, cuando suene el silbato comenzaran así que agrúpense.

Una chica rubia me acerco al grupo, y un chico de baja estatura rubio comenzó hablar, bien traten de ir a ritmo si ven que alguien tiene problemas ayúdenlo, tenemos que hacer esto rápido y con precisión, se giró para verme, - no sé que como sean tus habilidades pero tendré que confiar en ti, el silbato sonó y todos comenzaron a correr, corrí tras ellos y comencé la prueba.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: AMIGOS Y ENEMIGOS

-Valla sí que me sorprendiste, Alin, te has ganado mi confianza, me da gusto que estés en mi equipo, - gracias, dije algo apenada, - Bueno te presento al grupo, yo soy Caín Cortez, mi hermana Cristina, señalo a la chica rubia que conocí al inicio, ellos son Hans y Caleb, dos chicos morenos que estaban a su lado, Lucí y Paola, dos chicas pelirrojas, y una de pelo lacio y otro chino, y por ultimo James y Anie, James tenia rasgos orientales mientras que Anie tenía rasgos afroamericanos, este es mi equipo hasta ahora, siéntete bienvenida.

Las palabras de Caín me ayudaron a acoplarme rápido con ellos, y ya que en la prueba me había ido maravillosamente, ellos también me aceptaron ya que ahora sabían que era alguien que no les haría perder, su record de victorias, era un grupo muy habilidoso, y bien dirigido, cada uno sabía perfectamente lo que quería. Caín y Cristina querían unirse al escuadrón blanco, mientras que Hans y Caleb al rojo, Lucí y Paola eran buenas en virus, por lo que querían unirse al negro y James y Anie al violeta, yo por otra parte no quería pertenecer a un batallón en específico, antes quería entrar en el dorado, ya que me encantaban las espadas, parte porque mi padre era herrero, y muchas de las armas destinadas a los batallones él las hacía, era muy bueno, me encantaba su trabajo, cada que podía, me escondía en su taller para verlo trabajar, claro hasta que me llevaron al escuadrón de entrenamiento.

Entrene mucho y me prepare con la ilusión de que un día una de las armas de mi padre se convirtiera en mía, pero después del incidente con la oruga y mi restricción a unirme al batallón, hasta superada mi fobia, hizo que cambiara de idea a solo poder unirme a un batallón. Incluso ahora después de años tenía todavía el dolor de saber que la promesa que le hice a mi padre antes de irme no se cumpliría.

Después de comer me le adelante al grupo para poder pensar sola un rato, mientras caminaba en una de las esquinas cercanas vi a Joan, con su cara sonriente de oreja a oreja, cuando giro la vista y me vio, sonrió más ampliamente y se paró derecho, cuando llegue a donde se encontraba, lo salude con una sonrisa, se giró y pude ver que no estaba solo, estaba con un chico alto, delgado, pelo corto, moreno y de rasgos asiáticos, - él es el sub capitán Liam Wong, recuerdas que te hable del él?, -sí; rápidamente me pare derecha frente a él y le salude como es debido, el solo me miro y suspiro, - debiste darte cuenta antes de mi presencia, primero se saluda a los capitanes, luego a sub capitanes y después a cadetes, ten en cuenta esto la próxima vez, además de que no se interrumpe una conversación de los rangos de mayor jerarquía, Joan; Liam le hizo una seña a Joan para que lo siguiera, Joan tenia cara de extrañado y me dirigió una mirada de disculpa mientras lo seguía.

Como podía ser que una persona tan déspota se encontrara en un rango de poder, me había relacionado antes con grados superiores y la mayoría o eran autoritarios, duros o amables pero con características que los hacían fuertes, él era el primero que había encontrado que yo pudiera llegar incluso a odiar. Seguí caminando por el pasillo de camino a los dormitorios, cuando una chica de mi estatura, pelo largo negro y ojos azules me tiro al piso, - fíjate por donde vas cadete, los superiores pasan primero, solo me dijo eso y siguió caminando por el pasillo; - pero que les pasa a estos superiores, que todos aquí son igual.

Y esa fue la primera de muchas en las situaciones en las que me vería humillada, amenazada y regañada por Liam Wong y Elena Bomphry.

Paseaba un poco por los pasillos, como era mi costumbre, cuando vi a mi mejor amigo, con una sonrisa de bobo, que no había visto desde nuestros días en el campo de contención, - eh! Amigo mío, me gritó de tal manera que solo sonreí, apenas me acerqué a él, una chica se aproximó a nosotros, y saludo a a Joan, la sonrisa de este se hizo, más grande, posiblemente otra de esas conquistas que tanto le gustaba hacer, siempre haciéndose el chico popular y atrayendo a chicas ingenuas, pero curiosamente esta se acercó sin siquiera saludarme, acto que me molesto, claro no lo suficiente para un castigo, pero tal vez podría íntimidarla para que nos dejara solos y de paso hacerle un favor y alejarla de Joan,- él es el sub capitán Liam Wong, recuerdas que te hable del él?, -sí; ella se paró derecha y saludo, suspire un poco y comencé con mi acto de alejamiento, - debiste darte cuenta antes de mi presencia, primero se saluda a los capitanes, luego a sub capitanes y después a cadetes, ten en cuenta esto la próxima vez, además de que no se interrumpe una conversación de los rangos de mayor jerarquía, Joan; le hice un gesto para que me siguiera y me aleje triunfante de la situación. – Liam, no tenías que ser tan rudo con ella, ella es, lo interrumpí antes de que continuará siempre era lo misma a cada conquista, - no pasa nada Joan, ella te seguirá hablando, así que por qué no vamos a comer y te cuento algo más interesante, por suerte el no siguió insistiendo en hablar de su nueva amiga así que fuimos a comer tranquilamente. Sin pensar que solo era el comienzo de una serie de acontecimientos desastrosos que siempre acompañaban a la susodicha amiga de Joan, cada uno con su rasgo característico de disculpa, y donde en vez de poder llevarme con ella, solo podía seguir intimidándole como aquel día.

Un año después.

Se me había hecho tarde para la práctica de medio día, corría por los pasillos de las instalaciones hasta la salida al patio techado, los pasillos a esta hora casi siempre estaban vacíos por lo que no tuve problemas para llegar rápido, al final del ultimo corredor, solo quedaba un giro más, y un pasillo recto hasta la salida, cuando di vuelta en el último pasillo, choque con algo duro que me derribo, caí de espaldas y me golpee la cabeza, cuando recobre un poco la cordura levante la vista solo para encontrarme con un furioso Liam, - ¿acaso no sabes que no se puede correr en los pasillos?, dijo mientras se levantaba, su voz era en ese tono que suele usar mientras me reprende. – de verdad lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir, me miro con desdén y siguió su camino. Di un suspiro, me levante y seguí mi camino, pero llegue tarde de todos modos así que fui castigada, al término de la clase me encontraba corriendo alrededor del patio, hasta la hora de la cena.

En este último año habían puesto mis habilidades a prueba, el entrenamiento era más pesado y estricto que en mi antiguo escuadrón, incluso las clases teóricas eran mucho más complejas, cada día que pasaba luchaba por mejorar, por ser mejor, pero existen momentos en mis días que me hacen creer que soy realmente una buena para nada, que nada hace bien y que al final terminare siendo echada del escuadrón de entrenamiento sin unirme a un batallón. Podía imaginarme llegando a casa y viendo a mi padre decepcionado de que no solo tiene una hija torpe y con fobias si no que tiene una hija que no cumplió su promesa, que no supo ser realmente buena. Y por otro lado sabía que este tipo de pensamientos no me llevarían a ninguna parte.

Es difícil decir por qué en los momentos más inesperados siempre me ocurre algo, en la última semana había sido víctima de regaños innumerables de parte de mis "mejores amigos" Liam y Elena, la pareja perfecta del caos, siempre encontrándome en los momentos que menos deberían aparecer, lo que complicaba más mi asenso, incluso Cristina empezaba a pensar que realmente era muy torpe, y viniendo de ella sí que era un insulto, Cristina no podía caminar en un espacio liso sin tropezar, y aunque llegaba a ser ágil en el patio, muchas veces nos deteníamos a levantarla para continuar con la prueba y poder ganar, a veces pienso que realmente su deseo de unirse al batallón blanco es para no tener que ir directamente a la guerra.


End file.
